


I Wish You Well

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sex, based on art, post-TSP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Krop Tor, Rose and the Doctor spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Well

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely art by Diomede (NSFW): http://ladydiomede.tumblr.com/post/139891328039/white-walls-my-first-digital-piece-that-im

“Pack a bag, Rose Tyler!” 

 

Rose jumped from her spot in the TARDIS library, having fallen half asleep. She didn’t instantly make the connection of the words and his cheery voice, her mind going straight to recent events on Krop Tor. Her eyes widened at what she believed were the implications. “Doctor-”

 

“We’re going to  _ Amare _ , top luxury resort in all of Gratia!” He grinned leaned forward to grab her hand. “Must get a move on, don’t want to miss out.”

 

“We’re in a time machine.” Rose was still blinking sleep out of her eyes as the Doctor dragged her out of the room and into the hall. 

 

“Ah, but an object that is at rest stays at rest, Rose. If I let you kip away, we’d get nothing done!” He sent a wink her way and co tinier pulling her along.

 

Once she was fully awake, she could see his mood for what it was. She knew their close encounter was weighing on him even more heavily. It made her heart hurt, knowing he was in pain. “Doctor, stop a minute, yeah?” 

 

The Doctor faltered in his steps before stopping completely to face her. “Rose, really, must I explain the physics again-”

 

She wanted to desperately bring it all up, get everything out in the open. She knew catching him off guard wasn't how to do it, though. With this in mind, she smiled softly up at him and positioned the hand in his to intertwine their fingers. “Just needed to slow down for a mo’. Still waking up.” 

 

He blinked, mouth forming an “o”. “Right! Of course, slow humans.” He winced at his rude comment, but didn't correct himself. Instead, he shoved his hands in his pocket - consequently letting go of hers - and started back down the hall. “Go on and get ready, I'll be waiting in the console room. And make sure to pack some jim jams!” 

 

She shook her head in confusion and continued toward her room. There were times where they ended up staying the night wherever they landed at, but it was always spontaneous. They had never planned out a whole night and it had definitely never been at a nice hotel. She decided to just let it all play out, deciding to focus on what to pack. Despite her reservations for his reasons, she could  _ really _ use the vacation.

 

oOo

 

The moment they stepped out of the TARDIS, Rose’s breath caught. The ground resembled a dense white cloud with gold weaving and all the buildings in sight were made of marble. The sky was a vivid lavender with deep blue birds leisurely flying by. “This place is  _ beautiful _ .”

 

The Doctor stepped out from behind her, a smile on his face. “Hence the name.  _ Gratia _ is Latin for ‘grace’.”

 

She spent another moment reveling in the view and then turned to him. “What's ‘Amare’ mean, then?”

 

He simply smiled again and grabbed her hand. Let's go check in.” His voice held barely contained excitement at her expected reaction.

 

She grinned and swung their hands between them. She glanced at him, the smile turning into a frown. “Where's your bag?”

 

“Pockets!” He patted one with his free hand.

 

She nodded in realization. “Right, they're trans...transdimensional?”

 

The Doctor turned toward her and swept her up into a hug, causing her to squeal in surprise. “You listened!” 

 

Rose giggled as he set her back down. “Oi! I listen all the time!” At his disbelieving expression, she smirked. “Well, most of the time. Now, weren’t you saying we’re on a schedule?”

 

He perked up and nodded. “Right! Come along, Rose Tyler. Rest and relaxation awaits you!” He led her through the ethereal city to their respective hotel. 

 

Once they were to the front doors, an unearthly man glided over to them. Rose was sure he’d resemble an angel with his stunning complexion and calming appearance. “Hello and welcome to  _ Amare _ . May I take your bag?” He looked to Rose with a smile, bringing a hand forward for her bag.

 

Rose looked over to the Doctor for confirmation. Once she knew it was acceptable, she handed over her bag and followed both men back into the hotel. The Doctor checked in as the man left to put her things in the room. As the technicalities were being dealt with, she looked around the lobby in awe. It was similar to the planet in its elegant qualities; the inside was lined with marble and gold, with the other guests similar to the man that had helped them. 

 

“What would you like to do first?” The Doctor thrust a pamphlet into her hands. 

 

oOo

 

After a day of actual rest and relaxation - complete with a massage and a nice dinner - Rose rested on the plush velvet couch in their suite, both her and the Doctor in plush robes. He was lounging next to her, reading through the complementary books from the coffee table. “Did you know that the Gratiphians spend an hour a night on skin care? Explains their wondrous complexions, I’ll give them that.” 

 

Rose smiled at him and nodded, feeling fatigue begin to kick in. “I did notice that. The nice complexions, that is.” She yawned and leaned against him, closing her eyes. 

 

The Doctor jostled her slightly. “Now, Rose. It’s barely nine o’clock by your human times! We haven’t even done anything extraneous - granted, staying docile for a long period of time can cause fatigue as well.” When she simply hummed and snuggled closer, he brought an arm up to rub her arm. “Did you have a good time today?”

 

Rose’s doubts throughout the day were brought back up at his tone. She opened her eyes and offered a smile. “‘Course. It was wonderful. Thank you.”

 

He nodded and rested his head back against the couch cushion. “Good, that’s good. Glad to be of service.” 

 

It was now that Rose felt the need to bring up the reasoning behind the trip. He seemed less on edge now. “Doctor...I just want to let you know that you didn’t have to do all this. I know what happened on Krop Tor is still worryin’ you-”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

 

“But I’m fine. We’re both fine. And the beast was lying, you even said yourself.” At his sideways glance, Rose’s heart rate increased. She sat up to look at him properly. “He  _ was _ lying, yeah? You said.” This conversation was turning in a direction she wasn’t counting on - she was supposed to be comforting him, not the other way around. 

 

He shook his head, more to himself than anything, and turned to her with pursed lips. “Yes, of course. Everything’s fine. You’re fine.” He leaned back with a sigh, his arm loosening around her. “It doesn’t change the fact that you were in  _ immense _ danger, Rose.”

 

She shrugged. “We’ve been in danger plenty of times, Doctor. We’re just not used to not having the TARDIS to count on.” 

 

“You’ve been getting into an awful lot of dangerous situations lately, Rose. What with the Wire and then-”

 

“Which you  _ fixed _ , so-”

 

“With Krop Tor and the beast...you’re  _ constantly  _ in danger. I’ve never come so close to losing you, Rose. You don’t know what that was like, not knowing. Of course, I believed you were all right. I believe in  _ you _ , you know that. But what if I came out and found out you weren’t? Blimey, Rose, you don’t understand how terrifying that was for me, not knowing.” His voice began to hitch as he recalled the events that happened not too long ago. 

 

Rose stared into his deep brown eyes, the pain showing plainly. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, eyes becoming wet with unshed tears.

 

The Doctor shook his head and stood. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Rose. This is on  _ me _ . It’s always on me. My fault.” 

 

Rose came up behind him and turned him to face her. “Don’t say that. Please. You place so much... _ pressure _ on yourself, always. I can see it breaking you.” 

 

“I just want you safe.” His eyes flicked down to her lips briefly before looking back into her eyes. 

 

Rose brought her hands up to the sides of his head, fingers weaving through his hair. “I  _ am _ . Thanks to you.” She tilted her head slightly, trying to convey as much sincerity as possible. “You don’t realize how much you do for me. How much you’ve transformed me. Please,  _ please _ don’t ever doubt yourself when it comes to me.”

 

“Rose-”

 

“Please, Doctor.” Her voice showed the vulnerability she was feeling as she leaned closer. They had been drawing closer over the months since Mickey left, growing  _ back _ together, and she wasn’t about to let that dissipate. It was time for resolution. Her eyes became half lidded as she drew closer, her lips centimeters from his own. She wanted him to make the final decision, wanted him to push the boundaries. 

 

It was only moments later that the Doctor closed the distance, cupping her jaw in his hands. He opened delicately pushed his tongue through her lips and deepened the kiss, sliding his hands down her shoulders and to her waist, pulling her closer against him. 

 

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, not believing this was actually happening. After all the tip toeing around one another, she never expected it to lead to this moment. She pushed her body fully against his, moving her hands under his robe to grip his bare shoulders.

 

The Doctor crept his fingers under the hem of her robe, beginning to push it apart. He pulled back minutely. “This all right?”

 

She nodded against him and then pulled his mouth back down to hers, gently nipping on his bottom lip. She moaned against him as he grabbed one thigh to rest on his hips, allowing him to rock into her. “ _ Fuck _ , Doctor…” She pushed against his thrusts, thankful for the small amount of fabric between them. She quickly untied the sash around her waist and allowed the robe to fall to the floor. 

 

The Doctor pulled back to take her in, his eyes wide in awe. “I... _ blimey _ …” He blinked a couple times, his mouth working but no words coming out. 

 

Rose giggled at his reaction, anything resembling shyness dissipating. “Like what you see?”

 

He smiled and shook his head in disbelief, leaning down to kiss her again. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured against her lips. 

 

“You’re much too clothed,” she spoke back, beginning to push his garment off as well. They were so close together that she could feel his twin hearts pounding as she disrobed him. She took a quick glance down at his erection before urgency took over. She pushed into him, causing him to hiss as he rubbed against her stomach. 

 

He ground his teeth and picked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Normally, she would expect a bloke to be fumbling around - especially one of his stature - but he guided them to the bedroom easily. She ruled it as a Time Lord trick and continued to kiss him with abandon. He shut the door with his foot and pushed her against the wall, enjoying the feel of her silky skin beneath his fingertips. “Rose, I need…” He wasn’t able to get out the words, instead looking down to convey his desire. 

 

Rose nodded and coaxed him to bring an arm around one of her legs so she could open up properly. The moment she felt him sliding against her slick folds, she pulled back and gasped. 

 

The Doctor followed her mouth, not wanting to disconnect at any point. “Ready?” he whispered against her swollen lips, gripping himself firmly in place. When she nodded, he slowly pushed inside her. He let out a breath and continued their kiss, swallowing her moan. He began to thrust in and out of her at a quick pace, hands firmly planted against the wall, the immense heat of her human skin overwhelming him. 

 

Rose cupped the back of his neck with one hand and let the other rest over his back as she deepened the kiss once again, letting out small mews as he pumped. She could feel herself quickly moving to completion as he moved her farther up on the wall to delve deeper, causing her to detach from his lips and allow her head to fall back. 

 

The Doctor sucked on the junction between her neck and left shoulder blade and then bit into her skin as his thrusts became more erratic. He began to murmur in an unknown language as he came inside her. 

 

At the sight of him losing such control, and all because of  _ her _ , Rose was quick to follow. She gripped him harder and cried out as she fell over the edge, shuddering against him. After, when the Doctor pulled away, she almost collapsed at having to suddenly stand on her own. 

 

He chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. “Careful.” 

 

She blushed prettily and hid her face into the crook of his neck. “Sorry. Still a bit…”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

She pulled back, afraid that he was already regretting what had just happened. When she was met with an unimaginable warmth in his eyes, however, she felt much better. A smile blossomed on her face as she glanced toward the bed they had never made it to. “I’m a bit knackered. Fancy some sleep?”

 

He kissed her softly before replying. “Could do. Especially if we’re going to go see Jackie soon.”

 

Rose cringed. “Please don’t mention my mum right now.”

 

He chuckled and led her to the bed, bringing the comforter around them both as Rose settled against his chest. “Sorry.” He placed a kiss against her forehead. “Get some sleep.” 

 

She kissed his chest, already beginning to drift off. “I love you.” 

 

He smiled, his eyes become wet. Her breaths had evened out by the time he returned the sentiment. 


End file.
